The Ending
by VampMeg
Summary: one shot fic i've been playing around with for a while about a suicidal buffy and spike trying to stop her.


_AN: just a one shot fic i felt like writing._

The Ending

Her golden locks wisped around her as she watched the deadly sea bellow the jagged cliffs. Small black lines mixed with tears fell down her cheeks from wide green eyes. Her long dress moved with the wind as it slithered past her, and it's smooth white cloth hovered in a weightless dance over her bare feet. All the while, clawing her bare arms and shoulders, protecting them from the cold night. It is funny you could say. She looked like a wondering prom queen looking for her tiara in the ocean. Never could she be that princess though. Her spirit was to quiet now and her path lost. Lost because of what they had done. What they had unknowingly taken.

_They_ had brought her back. _They_ had caged her free spirit and stilled it with ice. It's consuming her as she begs for it to stop. He only choice was to run. Run back to the heavens. So that's what she had done. She had found the dress that her mother gave her the fateful night it had all begun. The night her life ended and it's replacement began . This time a different unwanted angel had followed her though. That's all angels ever do. They watch, and they fallow hoping that they can save her. Save everything from the end. But it's inevitable. It has to end somewhere.

Slowly, she moves closer and closer to the edge. She lost herself so far in the cold breeze and sadness that she didn't even see his less than dramatic entrance. And when she finally noticed his blonde head and bright blue eyes, she ignored him. 'He's trying to stop it, but he can't. No one can. There will be no redemption at this dawn. Only closure.'

"No!", he yelled. Desperation obvious in his doubting voice. When she turned to see that her angel had found her, she met his blue eyes that begged her not to go. Not to leave him again. Slowly she walked to him, and with each step the dim moon accented the heavenly features of her face even more so. Her harsh words spat past her cracked lips as she matched his desperate face with an annoyed one, "you can not save me, _William_."

Despair etched it's self into his face as he prayed hopelessly to a god that he had long since given up on, that she would reconsider the deadly attraction she had to the cliff.

"Please..." she begged in a now desperate whisper. "I can't.." the words broke off as she looked back at the edge of the cliff. A longing for the captivating pain to end and in it's place, peaceful bliss. With that longing, everyone had faded. Everyone, except for him. He stayed, shining bright in the shadows as a beacon of hope. Hope that was now lost in the sunrise.

She turned back to his cheerless face and slowly closed the distance between them. She reached up to caress his strong cheek bones with her fragile hand. When his eyes closed in false relief, in a soothing whisper she said, "let me go". He took a sharp, unneeded breath as his brow creased as if in pain. He slowly covered her hand with his, moving it towards his lips and kissing the palm. Opening his now gentle sapphire-stained eyes, he gently released her hand and moved closer to her. Cupping her face in his rough hands and brushing away her silent tears with his thumb. Slowly, he moved in and kissed her forehead. A silent understanding passed between them that only silent lovers could ever truly grasp. Then he let her go and backed away. Blue devils dancing around his sad eyes as he set her free forever.  
A small, miserable smile curved on her lips as she silently thanked him with her naked eyes. They turned and watched as the darkened sky slowly lit with approaching dawn. Neither said a word and their sullen destinies approached. When the last star disappeared behind the streams of light dancing over the horizon, they turned to each other and sealed their fate with a caste kiss dampened by their tears. A soft sob escaped her as she left her angel's lips and turned to the distance. The warm sun hitting both of their faces, and with one last smile and glance over her shoulder at her blonde lover, she ran. As if in slow motion it happened. All their futures and dreams didn't matter anymore. Just them, at that moment, at that sunrise. Unanswered questions filtered through as they relived it all and ended it with footsteps to the heavens and dust in the wind.

The End

_AN: please review! if you do i'll give you a cookie. maybe two._.


End file.
